Adios a mi bella prometida
by SoraLove
Summary: RANMA le ha dicho algo que ha hecho sentir muy mal a AKANE y ella trata de darle una leccion bastante dolorosa pero es para que aprenda que... TERMINADO
1. Default Chapter

ADIOS A MI BELLA PROMETIDA  
---------Dojo Tendo--------  
  
Kasumi: akane ve a despertar a Ranma  
Akane : ¬¬ ha el ya esta grande u_u puede levantarse solo.  
Kasumi : ^^ vamos akane eres su prometida  
akane : ¬¬ pero no su despertador  
Akane se dirige al cuarto de ranma y cual es su sorpresa al abrir  
encontrase a Shampoo durmiendo con él (no piensen mal XD).  
Akane : \ __________ / GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ¬¬  
Acto seguido los Moja con Agua Fría y luego saca un mazo (especialidad de  
akane) y golpea a Ran-chan, ya después se ve a akane corriendo para ir a la  
escuela y Ran-kun persiguiéndola (clásicamente él esta arriba de una  
cerca)  
Ranma : he akane...  
Akane : ¬¬ que quieres Hentai  
Ranma : he... Flaca desgarbada eres una Dike, Dike, Dike  
Akane : GRRR ¿DIKE? ERES UN SOPENCO ¬¬ SABES ALGO MEJOR VETE CON ALGUNA DE  
TUS PROMETIDAS Y LO QUE AGAS ME TIENE SIN CUIDADO MEJOR LÁRGATE.  
Ranma : ¬¬ PUES SABES ALGO ESO ARE Y TE DARE UN CONSEJO AMISTOSO DEVERIAS  
CAMBIAR ESE CARÁCTER DE DIKE QUE TIENES POR QUE SI NO NINGUN HOMBRE VA A  
QUERER CASARCE CONTIGO DESGARBADA.  
Akane : ese es mi problema zopenco y además que me dices tu... tu carácter  
no es tan bonito que digamos.  
Ranma : ^-^ ese no es problema se que algún día me casare con alguna de mis  
prometidas pero te aseguro QUE ESA NO SERAS TU POR QUE NO TE AMO ^^.  
Akane : o_o ha... (voltea hacia otro lado y solo dice)... es mejor  
apurarnos que se nos hace tarde (tono triste)  
Ranma : he ¿akane?... (culpable XD) este yo lo que dije...  
Akane : no te preocupes todo me quedo claro vamonos  
Ranma : akane...  
Ya en la escuela ranma no dejaba de sentirse culpable realmente le dolía  
aber hecho llorar a akane después de todo aun que lo negaba akane era una  
persona muy especial para ranma bien sabia el que la amaba pero no podía  
aceptarlo.  
Sayuri : (amiga de akane) dime akane que te sucede estas muy cabizbaja  
Akane : no te preocupes ^^ no me sucede nada gracias  
Sayuri: es algún problema que tuviste con ranma verdad?  
Akane: pues si pero no es nada grave  
Sayuri: v_v ha sabes algo ya estoy harta de que te haga sufrir... tal vez  
tu no pero yo si... somos amigas valórate un poco es hora que le des su  
merecido...  
Akane: ^^U que gano golpeándolo  
Sayuri: no me refiero e eso sino que pues hagas un plan... que le des una  
cucharada de su propia medicina... ^.~ finge que ya no interesa y  
consíguete un novio falso... haslo sentir unos celos enormes como los que  
el te hace sentir  
Akane: ahora que lo veo bien creo que tienes razón no es justo que yo sea  
la que siempre sufre... pero donde me consigo un novio falso sin lastimar  
sus sentimientos es decir que se haga ilusiones...  
Sayuri: ^_^ descuida yo tengo un primo el cual ya tiene novia y dudo que se  
interese en ti es mayor...  
Akane: deacuerdo como se llama...  
Sayuri: kenshii Nonaka (*¬ * Kenshin... o_0 digo kenshii)  
Akane: bien mañana tengo una cita con el...  
Sayuri: espera hoy mejor... en este momento lo estoy llamando por el  
celular...  
Akane: pero Sayuri como puedes traerlo sí la srita. Miss Hinako te lo ve...  
  
MISS HINAKO: ver que? señorita Tendo (como niña)  
Sayuri: ^^U este caramelo que le voy a regalar  
MISS HINAKO: Yupiiiii es mío jajajajajajajajaja  
Akane: -_-U tienes suerte que estaba en forma de niña y no de adulta...  
Ya a la hora de salida Ranma estaba esperando a Akane para irse juntos y  
diculparse realmente no quería decirle que jamas se casaría con ella, el  
bien sabia que era lo mas deseaba. En ese momento se ve salir a una joven  
con cara triste la cual al verle (Ranma)  
Tomo otra dirección contraria a la de su prometido... claro esta este la  
siguió.  
Ranma: akane espera...  
Akane: ¬¬ que quieres... extraño quiero decir que desde esta mañana has  
dejado de ser mi prometido es mas ya te puedes casar con tus demás  
prometidas  
Ranma: y tu quien eres para anular nuestro compromiso...  
Akane: ¬¬ no tiene caso si tu no te vas a casar conmigo...  
Ranma: akane eso que dije no era verdad  
Akane: pues lo siento pero mi padre ya me consiguió un nuevo prometido...  
Ranma: que dices... (asustado)  
Akane: lo que escuchaste... lo que me dijiste en la mañana fue el colmo y  
mi padre me dijo que no merecía que me trataran asi... ¬¬ Tío genma estuvo  
deacuerdo ya que lo dejamos quedarse en nuestra casa ya que el no tuvo nada  
que ver pero tu te largas... y no se adonde  
Ranma: (aun mas asustado) MENTIRA... ESA ES UNA MENTIRA SEGURAMENTE QUIERES  
ENGAÑARME Y AHORA VAS A PENAS A CONTARLE ESO A MI PAPA Y AL TIO SOUN PAR  
QUE TE AYUDEN PERO YO LLEGARE PRIMERO...  
Akane: glup... oye espera yo tengo que llegar primero  
Ya en las calles de Nerima se ven correr a dos jóvenes, uno en los tejados  
y otra por las calles, claramente Ranma es mucho más veloz y llego primero  
con la esperanza de que todo fuera un engaño pero...  
Soun: ¿tú? Que haces aquí tu ya no vives en esta casa...  
Ranma: pero tío...  
Soun: no me llames tío me arrepiento de averte comprometido con mi  
pequeña... pero ahora ya no tendrá que sufrir le he conseguido un mejor  
prometido...  
Akane: ha... ha ya llegue... hola papá  
Ranma: consiguió otro prometido?  
Soun: asi es ¬¬ (mirada de indiferencia)  
Ranma: esto es una broma cierto?  
Genma: lo siento hijo mío pero Tendo no esta bromeando  
Ranma: papá?  
Akane: vez... te dije que no estaba bromeando  
Nabiky: (quien acaba de llegar) que sucede ya le contaron a Ranma lo de  
Kenshii  
Ranma: ¿Kenshii? ¿quién es kenshii?  
Nabiky: ¬-¬ el nuevo prometido de akane... no lo conoces aun es muy guapo  
Ranma: (molesto) ¿así?  
Nabiky: claro seguramente no tarda en llegar fue a inscribirse a nuestra  
Preparatoria  
Ranma: ¡VA HA ESTAR EN LA PREPARATORIA FURINKAN! ¿EN QUE SALÓN?  
Nabiky : pues claro que en 1-F en el mismo que akane  
Ranma: (aun más molesto) eso si que no... NO TOLERO TAL COSA  
Akane: ¬¬ tu no eres nadie para cuestionar a kenshii-kun  
Ranma: ¿¡KENSHII-KUN!? (furioso)  
Akane: ¬-¬ que tiene de malo (pensando: esta celoso ^-^ le causo celos)  
Ranma: (frente a akane) A MI NUNCA ME LLAMASTE DE TAL MANERA Y ESO QUE SOY  
UN MEJOR PROMETIDO  
Akane: MEJOR PROMETIDO? TU TRAES A TUS PROMETIDAS A DORMIR CONTIGO  
Ranma : (sonrojo) PERO TU SABES QUE ELLAS NO SIGNIFICAN NADA PARA MÍ  
Akane: (sonrojo) SI COMO NO TU DIJISTE QUE SERIA LA ULTIMA PERSONA CON  
QUIEN TÉ CASARIAS TONTO  
Ranma sujeta Akane y la acerca hacia él y la mira de una manera tierna y le  
dice que...  
- con la única persona que me casaría serias tu- concluyo Ranma, akane le  
gustaría terminar esta farsa y lanzarse a los brazos de su amado ranma  
pero... eso no le aseguraba que ranma la trataría de diferente manera asi  
que... tenia que seguir con bien elaborado plan  
Ranma: (seguro de la respuesta de akane)... akane...  
Akane: suéltame por favor que mi prometido se va a molestar  
Ranma: ¡YO SOY TU PROMETIDO!  
-yo no lo creo- menciono un joven el cual llegaba apenas...  
Akane: Kenshii-kun  
Ranma: asta que nos conocemos  
Kenshii: lo mismo digo...  
CONTINUARA  
------  
*SoRaLoVe*  
o_0 si estoy algo resentida con Ranma pero me gusta la pareja que hace con  
akane asi no se preocupen XD RANMA/AKANE RULZ  
XD PRIEMR FIC DE RANMA RULZ 


	2. el chico que odio mas

CAP.2 "EL CHICO QUE ODIO MAS"  
------  
ABREVIAMOS VALE?? XD  
Me canso menos  
R= Ranma ** A= Akane** K= Kenshii**  
------  
K: bien mucho gusto  
-  
R: no puedo decir lo mismo... ¬¬ que se supone que haces aquí con akane  
-  
K: ya lo dije... soy su PROMETIDO y entre mas pronto sea la boda mejor...  
-  
A: que parte no entendiste Ranma... vete de una vez no tienes nada que  
hacer aquí  
-  
Kenshii sujeta a Akane de la cintura y de manera tierna la besa en la  
mejilla  
- amor... dejémoslo quedar asta que encuentre donde vivir-  
A: pero Kenshii...???  
-  
K: vamos akane-san  
-  
R: Fah... no necesito de tu caridad, estúpido me quedare por que esta es mi  
casa...  
-  
A: ¿TU CASA?  
-  
R: CLARO POR QUE CUANDO ME CASE CONTIGO ESTE DOJO SERA MI CASA  
-  
A: [sonrojo] PERO QUE BOBERIAS DICES TU YA NO ERES MI PROMETIDO...  
-  
R: AUN ASI [se acerca a Akane] yo voy a recuperarte...  
-  
A: [sonrojo] Ranma...  
-  
K: como quieras pero será otro día mañana empiezan mis claces en la  
preparatoria con mi amada... Akane  
-  
A: kenshii-kun  
-  
R: bien... Rubio... te derrotare cuando quieras...  
-  
K: bien... "Trenza"  
-  
A: [susurrando] denuevo... [pensando] Ranma quiere arreglar todo con un  
duelo... yo no soy un premio que se puede ganar... además a mi no me  
interesa si él es el hombre mas fuerte del mundo si no que sea el hombre  
que mas me ame en todo el mundo  
-  
Kasumi: vamos chicos a dormir ^^  
-  
A: kasumi... bien  
-----  
sin pensarlo se había pasado mucho tiempo desde que akane llego al dojo ya  
que ya era de noche nisiquiera lo había notado.  
----  
R: bien me voy a mi habitación...  
-  
K: Querida Akane buenas noches nos veremos en la mañana  
-  
A: Kenshii-kun... buenas noches ^^  
-----  
Ranma simplemente miraba furioso el comportamiento de ambos, de verdad  
odiaba al tal "Kenshii" y mas por que Akane parecía interesarle mucho  
-----  
----  
---  
--  
-  
[LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN EL DOJO TENDO] [6:45 A.M.]  
-  
-  
A: ¡Ya es muy tarde, lo siento kasumi ya me voy!  
-  
Kasumi: ^^ bien akane... y tu Ranma no vas a comer...  
-  
R: ¬¬ no gracias kasumi no tengo hambre...  
-  
Kasumi: cielos... eso no lo puedo creer Ranma ^^ bien adios entonces  
-  
A: oye Kasumi donde esta Kenshii-kun no lo has visto?  
-  
Kasumi: creo que esta afuera entrenando... el se levanto a las 5:30 y ya  
desayuno ^^  
-  
A: ha ya veo con que esta entrenando iré por él  
-  
R: ese sujeto entrena ... ¡por dios seguramente es débil... Akane como  
puede gustarte un chico mediocre como él...  
-  
A: es mi prometido no te permito que hables asi de el ¬¬  
-  
R: bah... ya veras lo venceré en combate y volverás a ser mi prometida.  
-  
A: tal vez... pero eso no te asegura que vuelva amarte  
-  
R: Nanni? Pues eso no me interesa... Tu volverás a mi lado te guste o NO  
-  
A: Ranma... como te puedes expresar asi... [triste] que torpe eres  
-  
R: Akane... ya no se que hacer [serio] yo pense que significaba algo para  
ti pero veo que ese sujeto es mas importante que yo...  
-  
A: como te atreves a cuestionarme si tu... shinf... nisiquiera me  
demostraste un pequeño afecto... tú eres muy frío conmigo... shinf...  
-  
R: Akane [sonrojo] perdóname pero no soy muy afectuoso pero no me es fácil  
decirte que yo...  
----  
Ranma se acerco a Akane y dispuesto a decirle cuanto la amaba pero no podía  
aun que quería  
Era lo que mas deseaba ahora que apareció Kenshii.  
---------------------  
R: [pensando] Akane vuelve a ser mía por favor... Dios por que no puedo  
decírselo  
-  
A: [pensando] Ranma realmente me amas como yo a ti...  
-  
K: Hola Akane ya es tarde nos vamos ^^  
-  
A: ^^U Kenshii-kun... desde luego vamonos...  
-  
R: ¬¬ Maldito  
-  
K: que sucede Trenzas ¿CELOS?  
-  
R: bah... eres un tonto y un zopenco no pienso discutir contigo... ya que  
dentro de 3 días será nuestro combate y el ganador se quedara con Akane  
-  
K: por mi deacuerdo "Trenzas" después de todo soy muy hábil con mi espada  
[NOTA DE SoRaLoVe: o0 hum con que la espada -_- a quien me recuerda... será  
que es mi Kenshin o0 Himura]  
-  
R: Bien "Rubio" nos enfrentaremos... y yo ganare...[mirando a akane] lo  
siento pero es el unico camino  
-  
A: hum... Ranma...  
---------------------------------  
----------------------------  
------------------  
-----------  
[SALÓN 1-F]  
MISS HINAKO: ^^ bien alumnos démosle la bienvenida a este estudiante de  
intercambio el señor XD Kenshii Nonaka... de 16 años... ^^ siéntese Señor  
Nonaka atrás de la señorita Tendo  
-  
K: Arigatto señorita Hinako  
-  
MISS HINAKO: ^^bien siéntate Señor Saotome por que esta tan enojado o0  
-  
R: bah... usted no se meta no sucede nada ¬-¬  
-  
Sayuri: [diciéndole a Akane] ¬-¬ vez akane el plan funciona muy bien XD  
jajajaja  
-  
A: pues... en parte me gusta saber que significo algo para Ranma paro no  
sé... desearía que reaccionara de manera distinta... no esperaba que uviera  
un duelo.  
-  
K: hola Sayuri-san ^^ que me cuentas de Kaoru...  
-  
Sayuri: shhhhh no tan fuerte, ella esta bien te extraña mucho pero yo le  
dije que en una semana volverías.  
-  
K: bien ^^ le mandas esta carta [dándole un sobre]por favor.  
-  
Sayuri: ok ^.~  
-  
A: dime kenshii-kun no te molesta tener que lidiar con alguien como Ranma  
-  
K: ^^ descuida Akane-chan tengo amigos iguales a tu Saotome  
-  
kui kui kui kui kui- sonido conocido por akane  
-  
K: que es eso?  
-  
A: P-chan n_n  
-  
P-chan: kui kui GRRR kui [interpretado] Ranma quien es ese sujeto que  
esta con akane  
-  
R: vaya cerdo volviste... adivina tu querida akane tiene prometido nuevo ¬-  
¬  
-  
P-chan: @_@  
-  
R: Jajajajaja que cara pusiste... ¬¬ pero es la misma que puse yo  
------------  
---------  
---  
EN EL RECESO  
---  
------  
----------  
R: que quieres que te diga...  
-  
Ryoga: como permitiste tal cosa ¬¬  
-  
R: oh cállate que estoy igual de preocupado que tu  
-  
Ryoga: no se creo que deberías hacer algo mas que ese tonto duelo  
-  
R: como que podría hacer...  
-  
YO PUEDO AYUDARTE SAOTOME  
-  
R: KUNO?  
-  
Ryoga: tu ayudaras a Ranma  
CONTINUARA  
------  
NOTA DE YO o0 no pos ya le adelante algo XD jajajaja algo y sospecho que  
tendré que hacer un fic de Kenshin ya lo amerita XD jajajajaja  
^^ gracias a mi amiga que me pido que continuara mi fic de verdad muchas  
gracias  
AYAME y a DJ-GOALIE , Paz-ita Y CLAUDIA (claudita-chan)  
  
------ 


	3. Duelo por akane, se desata la furia en N...

ADIOS A MI BELLA PROMETIDA  
-----  
----  
---  
--  
-  
Cap.3.- "DUELO POR AKANE, SE DESATA LA FURIA EN NERIMA"  
--  
-  
EN EL RECESO  
---  
------  
--------  
R: que quieres que te diga...  
-  
Ryoga: como permitiste tal cosa ¬¬  
-  
R: oh cállate que estoy igual de preocupado que tu  
-  
Ryoga: no se creo que deberías hacer algo mas que ese tonto duelo  
-  
R: como que podría hacer...  
-  
YO PUEDO AYUDARTE SAOTOME  
-  
R: KUNO?  
-  
Ryoga: tu ayudaras a Ranma  
-  
Kuno: claro después de todo conozco a Ranma desde hace tanto que ya somos  
buenos amigos  
-  
Ryoga: ¬¬ yo no te creo nada... incluso yo he ayudado mas a Ranma y eso que  
somos rivales  
desde la infancia...  
-  
Ranma: el puerco tiene razón... que quieres a cambio de tu ayuda he kuno...  
-  
Ryoga: cierto que quieres a cambio [reaccionando] ¡OYE! [lanzándole un  
golpe a Ranma]  
-  
Kuno: Fah... pues deseo... UNA CITA CON LA CHICA PELIROJA  
------------------------  
Saotome quedo petrificado, una cita con kuno, es decir ya había tenido  
varias falsas pero una cita real con un beso y demás cursilerías...  
realmente no aceptaría... no necesitaba la torpe ayuda del tarado de kuno.  
------------------------  
Ranma: no la respuesta es No... yo solo entrenare y ganare el derecho a ser  
prometido nuevamente de akane...  
-  
Ryoga: que dices...  
-  
Kuno: la pelea era por akane Tendo...  
--------------------  
Tanto Kuno como Ryoga reaccionaron inmediatamente, acaso habían entendido  
bien las palabras de Ranma, él que ganara el duelo tendría derecho a ser el  
prometido de Akane.  
--------------------  
Ryoga: lo siento Ranma pero si el premio es Akane...[da un gran salto  
directo al gimnasio de la preparatoria] bueno pues es mas que obvio que yo  
participare también... voy a entrenar.  
-  
Kuno: bueno Saotome creo que nuestra breve amistad acaba de terminar... [ y  
se aleja en dirección al salón de entrenamiento de kendo].  
-  
Ranma: o_______0con esos amigos... no necesito enemigos...  
-----  
----  
---  
--  
-CLACE DE GIMNACIA-  
-  
Sayuri: bien akane ya pronto terminaran las claces y te iras acompañada de  
tu amado prometido.  
-  
Akane: oh Sayuri-san estoy tan preocupada... no deseaba que ranma luchara  
para ganarme o algo por el estilo... pensaba que le digiera a Kenshii lo  
que siente por mi y pues...  
-  
Sayuri: vamos Akane tu conoces a Ranma, el no hace ese tipo de cosas...  
-  
Akane: si las hace pero no para mí... shinf...  
------------------  
La joven de hermosos cabellos azules no pudo evitar sentirse sumamente  
desdichada y triste, ante esta situación. Realmente no entendía por que  
Ranma y ella no podían ser como las demás parejas, normales y llevarse  
bien. Realmente amaba mucho a Ranma y a cada momento pensaba que podría  
perderlo. Ya que sus prometidas tenían muchas cualidades mas que ella.  
(obviamente si a tu novio le coquetean mujeres guapas y por demás mas  
fáciles que tú, obviamente te alteras)  
------------------  
Sayuri: cálmate... akane... él no merece más tus lagrimas... recuerda que  
haces esto por ti  
-  
Akane: shinf...No puedo evitarlo deseo tener una vida normal y tranquila  
alado de Ranma...shinf... no soporto que el no me ame tanto como yo a él...  
no  
-  
Sayuri: akane... no eres la única chica del mundo que sufre esos  
problemas... tranquilizante y relájate... es por tu bien akane.  
-  
Akane: Oh Sayuri...  
------------  
en ese momento viene Ranma entrando al gimnasio y lo primero que ve es a su  
adorada akane llorando desconsolada, realmente deseaba ir a donde estaba y  
consolarla. Pero él no era asi... su ego era muy grande como para pensar en  
consolar a una niña llorando asi que solo observo... pero después la rabia  
recorrió su ser, al ver que Kenshii si podía consolar a su akane.  
Ciertamente Ranma odiaba que su orgullo se interpusiera entre él y Akane.  
-----------  
Sayuri: oh kenshii que bueno que llegas mira como llora la pobre...  
-  
Kenshii: [abrazando a akane] ya... todo esta bien cuéntame que te sucede...  
recuerda que yo siempre voy ha estar hay para ayudarte... como tu prometido  
que soy[diciéndole al oído] que sucede Akane te encuentras bien.  
-  
Akane: shinf... kenshii-kun... es que yo...  
-----------  
kenshii realmente se percato de la hermosa mirada que reflejaba akane, sus  
ojos azul marino profundo caían en los hermosos ojos Azules de kenshii.  
Akane se sentía estraña pero realmente Kenshii era guapo y atraería a  
cualquier mujer... Incluso a ella... No ella estaba enamorada de ranma y en  
ese mismo instante se separo de él.  
----------  
Kenshii: te sucede algo malo...  
-  
Akane: no[lo ve y se sonroja] me encuentro bien gracias...mejor me voy a  
cambiar... las claces de Gimnasia están por terminar... n_nU  
-  
Kenshii: bien... te espero para irnos juntos...  
-  
Akane: [sonrojo] si ^^ adios... digo nos vemos...  
-  
Sayuri: esta muy estraña... o0 no será que...  
---  
--  
-  
Restaurante U-Chan´s  
-  
Ukyo: sale... un Okonomiyaky de camarones y verduras... [sonríe]  
-  
Ranma: Arigatto  
-  
Ukyo: sabes Ranma desde la escuela te noto muy tenso... es por el duelo por  
Akane...  
-  
Ranma: haa[suspiro] si Ukyo me encuentro preocupado por el duelo...  
---------------  
La joven del gran moño y hermosos cabellos cafés, se encontraba preocupada  
por su mejor amigo y también su amor platónico, ya que Ranma tiempo atrás  
le había explicado a Ukyo lo que realmente sentía por akane y que algún día  
se casaría con ella.  
----------------  
Ukyo: Sabes Ranma... creo que deberías demostrarle de distinta forma a  
akane lo que sientes por ella...  
-  
Ranma: pero como... si yo demuestro que soy mas fuerte que ese "Rubio"  
Akane sé dará cuenta que quien más mérese continuar con el Dojo soy yo y no  
él.  
-  
Ukyo: creo que akane desea que seas su prometido por que te ama, no por que  
desea que seas el Sensei de un Dojo.  
-  
Ranma: akane me ama? Jajaja si lo hiciera no me uviera cambiado por ese  
"Rubio"  
-  
-  
Y si tú realmente la amaras no la dejarías tan fácil y no cambiarías  
constantemente por otras mujeres... no te parece "trenzas" - dijo el joven  
Rubio que entraba al restaurante de Ukyo.  
-  
Ukyo: n_nU Bienvenido... [diciéndole al oído a Ranma] es algún conocido  
tuyo.  
-  
Ranma: "Rubio" ja... ukyo te presento a Kenshii, el nuevo prometido de  
akane...  
-  
Ukyo: cielos es guapo... pero realmente es fuerte...  
-  
Kenshii: claro señorita, soy muy hábil con la espada... y planeo vencer a  
su amigo en 2 días  
-  
-  
No solo a él- dijo una voz que salía del baño de hombres...  
-  
Ukyo: -_- aun aquí no te habías ido hace 2 horas...  
-  
Ryoga: ^^U es que me perdí... bueno como decía...  
-  
Kenshii: ___ esto es raro... quien eres tú?  
-  
Ryoga: yo soy Hibiky Ryoga... y yo tomare parte en la pelea para ser  
prometido de akane... ya que lo que más deseo ahora es ser su prometido y  
si es necesario vencerte a ti y a Ranma... que asi sea [termino Ryoga  
impresionando a todos los presentes]  
-  
Ranma: cielos puerco... bien por mi no hay problema de todas formas te  
vencere...  
-  
Kuno. En ese caso yo también participo en el combate... si el premio es ser  
prometido de akane tendo yo acepto gustoso.  
-  
Kenshii: otro?  
-  
Ranma: tu también... ¬-¬ de todas formas a ti también te venceré...  
-  
Ukyo: Oh Ranma...  
-  
Kenshii: has convertido esto en un concurso con razón akane te detesta...  
solo piensas en ti y no en los sentimientos de ella... por eso lloraba en  
el gimnasio...  
---------  
Ranma sentía que el mundo se le derrumbaba, akane estaba llorando por su  
culpa. Algo que Ranma detestaba era que las mujeres lloraran y más si era  
su akane, pero saber que él era el motivo de su llanto le dolía mas.  
---------  
Ranma: lloraba por mí...  
-  
Kenshii: ¡MALDITO! ESA PELEA DE 2 DÍAS SE SUSPENDE... QUE SEA AHORA  
MISMO... EL GANADOR TENDRA EL DERECHO DE SER EL PROMETIDO DE AKANE...  
-  
Ranma: ya?  
-  
Ryoga: por mi deacuerdo...  
-  
Kuno: claro...  
-  
Ranma: bien... mientras antes mejor... asi akane será mi prometida mas  
pronto...  
-  
Ryoga: vayamos al tejado de Ukyo  
-  
Ukyo: óyeme quien te dio permiso de...  
-----------  
La joven no termino su frase cuando los 4 estaban ya arriba, en ese  
instante corrió en busca de Akane, después de todo ella era el premio...  
por asi decirlo...  
-----------  
Ukyo: necesito que akane este presente para que Ranma Gane...  
-  
asi que deseas que Ranma vuelva a ser su prometido... eso quiere decir que  
no lo amas y que tus sentimientos por él no son muy fuertes...-DIJO una  
joven de cabello largo.  
-  
Ukyo: Shampoo? Muévete necesito encontrar a Akane...  
-  
Shampoo: eso si que no [se pone en posición de combate] pelea primero  
-  
Ukyo: shampoo...  
---  
--  
-  
CONTINUARA  
------  
NOTA DE AUTORA (SoRaLoVe)  
n_n que tal Gracias ha todos los que leen mi fic y pronto el sig cap.... XD  
será que Ukyo podrá encontrar a Akane....Shampoo accederá.... que clase de  
amigo es Ryoga.... perderá a propósito o ganara estas y mas locuras en mi  
sig. Cap. n_n GRACIAS A TDOS LOS QUE LEEN MI FIC ESPECIALMENTE A  
|*AMATERASU IZUHAME| | | |  
| | | | |  
|*PRIESTESS KAORU | | | |  
|*KEI KUGODGY | | | |  
|*AYAME AKT | | | |  
|*PAZ ITA | | | |  
|*DJ GOALIE | | | |  
|*JADE SAOTOME | | | |  
|//////////////////| | | |  
|//////////////////| | | |  
|///// | | | |  
| | | | | 


	4. el corazon de akane es el vencedor

ADIOS A MI BELLA PROMETIDA  
-----  
----  
---  
--  
-  
Cap.4.- "EL CORAZÓN DE AKANE ES EL VENCEDOR"  
--  
-  
Ukyo: necesito que akane este presente para que Ranma Gane...  
-  
asi que deseas que Ranma vuelva a ser su prometido... eso quiere decir que  
no lo amas y que tus sentimientos por él no son muy fuertes... -DIJO una  
joven de cabello largo.  
-  
Ukyo: Shampoo? Muévete necesito encontrar a Akane...  
-  
Shampoo: eso si que no [se pone en posición de combate] pelea primero  
-  
Ukyo: shampoo...  
-  
-  
Shampoo: tu ser una traidora, Shampoo querer a Ranma enserió asi que te  
detendré.  
-  
Ukyo: Shampoo, trata de entender yo también amo a Ranma y por que lo amo  
deseo que el sea muy feliz... POR QUE NO ENTIENDES ESOOOOOO  
---------------  
La chica de cabellos violetas solamente se mantuvo callada y bajo la  
mirada, poco después repentinamente miro a Ukyo y comenzó a llorar.  
---------------  
Shampoo: Ukyo ser muy mala con Shampoo... pero solo por esta vez te dejare  
pasar, pero será mejor que te alejes de Shampoo antes de que se arrepienta.  
-  
Ukyo: Shampoo... Gracias [y se va corriendo directo al Dojo Tendo]  
-  
Shampoo: [solo mirando a Ukyo] Aun que a Shampoo le duela... Ranma querer a  
Akane.  
---  
--  
-  
DOJO TENDO  
-  
--  
---  
Kasumi: ¡AKANE, DONDE ESTAS!  
-  
Akane: ¡EN LA COCINA KASUMI!  
-  
Kasumi: [mirando a su visitante] bueno puedes ir a la cocina  
-  
Ukyo: muchas Gracias [se va corriendo y llega donde Akane] Tú...  
-  
Akane: hum... Ukyo que sucede que haces en mi casa... hum si buscas a Ranma  
él no se encuentra aquí...[volteando la mirada]  
-  
Ukyo: hum [sonriendo] acaso tienes Celos?  
-  
Akane: hum... COMO TE ATREVES A INSINUAR ALGO COMO ESO, A MI NO ME GUSTA  
ESE FENOMENO, ADEMAS YA TENGO YO A MI AMADO PROMETIDO KENSHII... ahora  
Hazme el favor de retirarte he ir a Buscar a Ranma en otro Lugar.  
-  
Ukyo: jijijiji aun amas a Ranma... lo que vine a decirte es que la pelea  
entre Ranma Y Kenshii fue cambiada en vez de ser en 2 días... ESTAN  
PELEANDO AHORA MISMO  
-  
Akane. ¡¿QUÉ?!  
-  
Ukyo: akane, tienes que ir para detener esto... cuando Ranma esta enojado y  
pierde concentración y podría... si ya no te importa él... por favor no  
dejes que Ranma salga muy herido de esto...  
-  
Akane: Arigatto; te molestaste mucho en venir aquí solo para decirme eso...  
Ranma nunca dejo de importarme y ahora mismo iré a donde él... después de  
todo es mi deber estar con mi Prometido...  
-  
CREO QUE RANMA YA HA APRENDIDO SU LECCION- mencionó Genma  
-  
Ukyo: hum...  
-  
Hija ve con ese pobre muchacho de una vez... me alegro que aceptes que  
tienes un buen prometido- comento Soun  
-  
Akane: Ranma aun es muy niño e inmaduro y aveces me hace sentir mal y no me  
da la atención e importancia que merezco pero... finalmente él es mi  
prometido... y mi deber es soportarlo, quererlo y amarlo... pero mas que un  
deber es mi deseo.  
-  
Ukyo: Akane... [cierra los ojos y suspira] no cabe duda que la mas indicada  
a ser la Señora de Saotome eres tú... bien ¡VAMOS CON RANMA!  
-  
Akane: Sí... Ranma...  
-  
-------  
Mientras Ukyo y akane corrían asta el u-chans, se podía observar un montón  
de gente reunida viendo el duelo en el tejado... quien más que kenshii,  
Ranma, Ryoga y Kuno... al principio akane no comprendía por que estaban  
también Ryoga y Kuno pero al final pudo percatarse del por que.  
---------  
----EL TEJADO---  
-  
Ryoga: bien yo ya termine con kuno... [mirando al pobre kuno quien ya se  
encontraba tirado en el piso inconsciente]  
-  
Ranma: ¬¬ que de extraordinario tiene vencer a Kuno  
-  
Ryoga: hum...  
-  
Kuno:   
-  
Ryoga: pues... tenia una espada de madera... U  
-  
Kuno:   
-  
Ryoga: ¬¬U hum... esto es patético... hum... es cierto es mi turno de  
pelear contigo Ranma  
-  
Ranma: desde luego hum... [mira a kenshii quien lo detuvo]  
-  
Kenshii: yo peleare contigo Ryoga, después de todo la batalla final es  
entre Saotome y yo  
-  
Ryoga: como te atreves a subestimarme... [pose de combate] prepárate  
-  
Kenshii: [sujetando su Katana] tratare de no herirte mucho...  
-  
Ranma: Ryoga... [pensando] mas vale que no pierdas...  
-  
-----------  
El guapo chico rubio tomo su Katana y comenzó el ataque, realmente era muy  
veloz y hábil apresar de estar en una época poco conflictiva el joven  
Kenshii manejaba a la perfección el arma como si fuera la reencarnación de  
un Samurai (sí lo sé XD... me traume).  
El buen Ryoga no podía nisiquiera atacar a Kenshii, aun que este intentara  
kenshii siempre atacaba antes dejando al pobre Ryoga imposibilitado de  
atacar, la Katana de kenshii poco a poco iba cortando la ropa de Ryoga  
destrozándole por completo la camisa, aun que Ryoga intento realizar su  
"Bakusai Tenketsu" (punto de explosión) pero Kenshii detuvo su ataque y lo  
tiro al piso.  
------  
-  
Kenshii: ¡ríndete![poniendo la punta de su Katana en el cuello de Ryoga]  
-  
Ryoga: jamas... [muy lastimado] Akane... ella lo es todo para mi...  
ARGRRR... [tocando su herida en el pecho]... NO ME PUEDO DAR POR VENCIDO  
-  
Ranma: Ryoga... eres un Tonto pero... parece ser que tú amas más a Akane...  
-  
Kenshii: mereces reconocimientos joven... [se acerca a él y lo noquea] es  
mejor asi...  
-  
Ranma: Ryoga... Arigatto "rubio"  
-  
Kenshii: bien Saotome... es tu turno de Perder  
-  
Ranma: como digas pero yo ganare y Akane volverá a ser mi prometida  
-  
Kenshii: sigues con lo mismo... es increíble Saotome... solo te interesa tu  
orgullo y el Dojo Tendo... eres un mal sujeto.  
-  
Ranma: FAH a mi no me interesa en lo mas mínimo el Dojo... lo que realmente  
me importa es que Akane se case conmigo y nada más. Entendiste "Rubio"  
-  
Kenshii: se podría decir que sí... pero aun así [lo ataca con su Katana]  
TOMAAAAAA  
-----  
Ranma esquiva fácilmente el primer ataque de kenshii, pero cabe aclarar que  
ambos son muy veloces por fin Ranma había encontrado un rival digno de él.  
Mientras Saotome intentaba arrebatar el arma de kenshii, ya que era con lo  
que podía ganar, el joven de cabello Rubio también ponía de su parte. Ranma  
era un buen rival es decir el primero que no sufría daño al enfrentarse a  
kenshii y su Katana.  
---  
Ranma: vaya que eres bueno con la Katana... pero solo con ella, ósea que si  
te quito tu arma yo seré el vencedor...  
-  
Kenshii: cielos "Trenzas" estas muy confiado en ti mismo.  
-  
Justo en ese momento llegaron a la azotea Ukyo y Akane, la joven de cabello  
café corrió haber al joven de banda en la cabeza, el cual estaba herido.  
Mientras que la chica de ojos azules miraba fijamente a su Prometido, me  
refiero a su verdadero prometido.  
-  
Ukyo: ¡Ryoga! [lo abraza] tonto por que peleaste...  
-  
Ryoga: por amor... [y se vuelve a desmayar]...  
-  
Akane: Ryoga-kun... [lo ve tiernamente] Arigatto... Ukyo cuida de Ryoga  
llévalo a tu casa...  
-  
Ukyo: sí... si vez que Ranma esta en peligro dile que se rinda... a ti te  
hace caso... Akane.  
-  
Akane: deacuerdo.  
-  
Kenshii: hum [mirando hacia donde estaban las chicas] Akane...  
-  
Ranma: ¡AKANE!  
-  
Akane: Ran... [pensando] no puedo... Ranma... esto es una lección para ti  
-  
Ranma: hum... [mirándola profundamente]  
-  
Akane: ¡KENSHII! TU PUEDES GANAR  
-  
Kenshii: Akane[pensando] me recuerda a mi querida Kaoru, bien Luchare y  
venceré a Saotome.  
-----  
Ranma ciertamente recibió un golpe dado por la misma akane... ya que había  
apoyado a Kenshii y no a él, jamas penso sentirse tan mal... la verdad era  
que Ranma siempre progresaba y era fuerte gracias a que akane estaba  
siempre a su lado apoyándolo... que ironía... la fuerza de Saotome era  
Akane Tendo.  
----  
Ukyo: Ranma  
-  
Ryoga: Ranma... [ya mejor] tu puedes... ganar...  
-  
Akane: hum... [pensando] RANMA...  
-  
Ranma: tal parece que akane te eligió a ti Kenshii  
-  
Kenshii: hum...  
-  
El joven de trenza abandono su posición de ataque y defensa, y simplemente  
se marcho lentamente sin antes ir a abrazar a akane y despedirse. Ranma  
Saotome había aceptado su Derrota al saber que Akane amaba a Kenshii.  
-  
Ranma: aun que gane o pierda esta batalla, tu ya elegiste al ganador...  
espero que seas muy feliz y que él te pueda dar lo que yo nunca puede...  
amor... siempre lo sentí por ti... pero jamas lo demostré y ahora que te  
pierdo... tan solo te digo que TE AMO y eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar...  
yo daría todo por volver a ser tu prometido... y que me amaras... Incluso  
dejaría las artes marciales estilo libre de la escuela Saotome... adios  
Akane...  
-  
Akane: Ranma... [comenzando a llorar]  
-  
Kenshii: tal parece que ya tenemos un ganador...  
-  
Ranma: asi es Tú...  
-  
Kenshii: te equivocas... el ganador eres Tú  
-  
Ranma: hum, a que te refieres  
-  
La joven de cabello corto abrazó a Ranma con todas sus fuerzas y lloro a  
mas no poder, era lo unico que deseaba. Saber si Ranma la amaba, fue  
entonces cuando el plan se tuvo que descubrir...  
-  
-  
DESPUES DE LA EXPLICACION -  
-  
-  
Ranma: o0  
-  
Akane: discúlpame Ranma pero... fue idea de Sayuri y yo acepté.  
-  
Kenshii: perdona Saotome... por formar parte de esto. U  
-  
Ukyo: un... truco... fue una trampa... --haaaaa  
-  
Ryoga: ºº hum...  
-  
Akane: U Ranma...  
-  
Ranma: o0 me engañaste... realmente deseabas que sufriera Akane...  
-  
Akane: para nada Ranma, es solo que... tu nunca me demuestra ni la más  
mínima pizca de amor y yo realmente me sentía muy mal por eso... además lo  
que me dijiste "de que seria la ultima persona con la que desearas casarte  
pues bueno yo... me sentí muy mal y deseaba que comprendieras todo lo que  
puedo llegar a sentir por ti...  
-  
Ranma: bueno ¬¬ [se sentía culpable] haaa creo que es mejor irnos del  
tejado de Ukyo... y regresar a casa...  
-  
Ukyo: hum este... pues si   
-  
Ranma: gracias por todo Ukyo...  
-  
Ukyo: [sonrojo] no hay de que Ran-chan  
-  
Ranma: bueno "P-chan vamos a casa"  
-  
Ryoga: [molesto] ¿A QUIEN LLAMAS P-CHAN?  
-  
Ranma: lo siento... tocino jajajajajaja  
-  
Ryoga: GRRRRRRRRRRRR RANMAAAAAAAA [posición de combate] peleemos...  
-  
Ranma: cuando quieras te venceré...  
-  
Akane: --U ha [suspiro] bueno gracias por todo Kenshii y salúdame a tu  
novia de mi parte y dile que tiene un novio maravilloso  
-  
Kenshii: no hay problema Akane-chan, nos vemos [y baja del tejado de un  
brinco]  
-  
Akane:   
-  
Kenshii: ¡ADIOS SAOTOME!  
-  
Ranma solo lo miro alejarse y brevemente se despidió, después de recibir  
un golpe por akane por estar molestando al pobre de Ryoga regresaron al  
Dojo tendo... nuevamente como comprometidos RANMA Y AKANE.  
-  
-  
4 SEMANAS DESPUES  
-  
Kasumi: ¡AKANE VEN A COMER!  
-  
Akane: ¡ENSEGUIDA KASUMI!... bajo mas tarde... estoy algo ocupada...  
-  
Nabiky: ¬¬ esta escribiéndole a kenshii... jejeje el seria un mejor  
prometido  
-  
Ranma: ¬¬ akane puede hacer lo que le venga en gana, finalmente no me  
importa...  
-  
Happosaii: hum Ranma dejas que te quiten la novia[moviendo la cabeza] que  
débil eres  
-  
Ranma: [enojado] GRRRR HA USTED QUE MAS LE DA VIEJO[y lo corretea por toda  
la casa]  
-  
Kasumi: U  
-  
Soun: hum que día... tan normal y común...  
-  
Genma: como siempre... ya es costumbre...  
-  
Mientras tanto Akane escribía una carta para su amigo Kenshii, la cual le  
contaba lo que había pasado entre ella y su amado ranma. Era corta la carta  
pero dejaba en claro todo lo que kenshii deseaba saber...  
----  
----  
---  
en el DOJO KAMIYA 2 semanas después  
-----  
---  
--  
Kaoru: Kenshii, te llego una carta  
-  
Kenshii: [la besa] Arigatto [y toma la carta]  
-  
Kaoru: [sonrojo] bien are la comida y luego te llamo  
-  
Kenshii: adios... [abre la carta] es de Akane [y suspira]  
---  
--  
-  
HOLA KENSHII  
TE ESCRIBO PARA CONTARTE TODO LO QUE PASO DESPUES QUE TE FUISTE,  
BUENO ANTES QUE NADA GRACIAS POR AYUDARME CON ESTO. LOS RESULTADOS FUERON  
GRANDES Y TODO GRACIAS A TI.  
... MI RELACION CON RANMA MEJORO NOTABLEMENTE, FINALMENTE RANMA ACEPTO QUE  
ME AMA Y DIJO QUE INTENTARIA CAMBIAR PARA SER MÁS ATENTO, YO ACEPTE TAMBIEN  
QUE LO AMO Y CUANDO LLEGAMOS AL DOJO TENDO ESA NOCHE RANMA ME BESO DE UNA  
MANERA MUY TIERNA, DE LA EMOSION NO PUDE CONTENER EL LLANTO.  
TODO TE LO DEVO A TI... RANMA ACEPTO QUE CUANDO SÉ DESAGA DE UN PEQUEÑO  
PROBLEMA QUE TIENE... SE CASARA CONMIGO... Y YO LO ESPERO ANCIOSAMENTE...  
BUENO RANMA SIGUE SIENDO EL MISMO TARADO DE SIEMPRE  
AUN CRITICA MI COMIDA Y YO SIGO GOLPEÁNDOLO... AUNQ UE PROCURA LLEVARME A  
COMER FUERA AUN QUE ÉL ES MUY ORGULLOSO Y NO ACPETA QUE ESO ES UNA CITA...  
DICE QUE SOLO ES SALIR A COMER CON LA PERSONA QUE AMAS... BUENO LE DARE  
TIEMPO PARA QUE CAMBIE... Y YO TAMBIEN...  
TENGO QUE DEJAR DE SER TAN CELOSA... JAJAJA BUENO PROCURARE ESCRIBIRTE MAS  
SEGUIDO Y TE AGRADECERE INFIUNITAMENTE Y TAMBIEN A LA IDEA DE SAYURI ...  
EN FIN SALUDOS A TU NOVIA DE MI PARTE Y GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE...  
ATTTE.  
AKANE TENDO  
.....  
......  
P.D.- FUE UN HONOR SER TU PROMETIDA BESOS Y ABRAZOS....  
------  
----  
Kenshii: haaa [suspiro] Akane-chan... para mi también fue un honor ser tu  
prometido  
-  
Kaoru: kenshii la comida ya esta lista  
-  
Kenshii: ya voy KAORU-CHAN[guarda la carta en un cajón]  
--  
---  
----  
por otra parte en Nerima por la noche se ven dos chicos viendo las  
estrellas, los dos estaban abrazados observando la linda noche... ambos  
chicos se miraron y se besaron.  
Las cosas entre Akane y Ranma iban Bien y claro que iban a mejorar  
-  
Ranma: akane ashiteru  
-  
Akane: Ranma ashiteru  
-  
FIN  
-----------  
NOTA.- AL FIN XD LLEGO EL FIN XD ¬¬( que chido) BUENO ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE  
EL FIN Oo Y PERDONEN LA TARDANSA OK  
ARIGATTO A TODOS  
Y VIVAN  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RANMA Y AKANE!!!!!!!!!  
P.D. KENSHIN HIMURA EL MEJOR SIN DUDA X  
COMENTARIOS  
  
Type Kei-Kugodgy  
cada ves vas mejorando mas, en el proximo capitulo de mi fic de Inuyasha  
creo que te voy a poner como Fic de el dia.  
----------  
Sora.- ARIGATTO JAJAJA BUENO NO CABE DUDA QUE ADORO RANMA 1/2 Y ME GUSTA  
HACER FIC´S DE ESTA LINDA SERIE (AUN QUE POR EL MOMENTO SOLO LLEVO UNO XD)  
PERO PROCURARE HACER MAS ARIGATTO  
  
Maria T  
Leei tu otro fic que se trata de Ranma y Akane. Debo decirte que está  
genial. Chica pero me dejaste con las ganas de leer que sucederá. ¿Cuándo  
va hacer la Conclusieon? La espero con ansias locas.  
Sayounara  
-------------  
Sora.- BUENO AQUÍ LO QUE ESPERABAS,TARDE PERO AQUÍ ESTA, ESPERO QUE TE  
AYA GUSTADO. PENSE EN DEJAR AMOR Y AMOR Y MAS AMOR ENTRE AKANE Y RANMA PERO  
AMBAS SABEMOS COMO ES EL TARADO DE RANMA XD NO ACPETA LO QUE SIENTE.  
JAJAJAJA  
  
Maitéchan Amaterasu Mizuhame  
JA JA JA... esta mescla entre Kenshin y Ranma me esta matando de la risa si  
sigue así me voy a asficciar, en fin no esta demas decirte que espero que  
Ranma se le confiese y que Akane lo acepte de una vez y no lo haga sufrir  
¿no?. En fin espero que siga así por un buen tiempo. Suerte A.M.  
------------------  
Sora.- ARIGATTO PUES DE QUE RANMA SE LO CONFESO PUES SI Y AKANE TAMBIEN  
LO ACEPTO Y PUES RANMA MERIA SUFRI UN POCO, AKANE SIEMPRE ES LA QUE  
SUFRE XD.  
QUE BUENO QUE TE PARESCA DIVERTIDO XD ME GSUTA QUE LA GENTE SE DIVIERTA AL  
LEER MIS FIC´S ME GUSTA TENER UNA BUENA RELACION AMENA CON MIS LECTORES  
(HAY GÜEY ME OI MUY EXPERTA XD)  
  
priestess-kaoru  
exelente, exelente exelente es lo unico q puedo decir  
es un fic realmente bueno! tienes q continbuarlo pronto  
es exelente!  
-----------------------  
SoRA.- BUENO PRONTO NO LO CONTINUE ME TARDE MUCHOO XD SOY UNA FLOJA  
ADEMAS NO ES EL UNICO FIC QUE ESCRIBO POR EL MOMENTO (ESO ME RECUERDA QUE  
SI NO CONTINUO "CUESTIONES DE OPORTUNIDADES EN EL AMOR" ME VAN A LINCHAR  
XD)  
GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS Y PUES EXELENTE??? ES TU OPINION Y DE LOS  
DEMAS QUE LO LEEN YO MISMA NO PUEDO JUSGAR XD  
  
Kei-Kugodgy  
lei el primer capitulo hace tiempo pero creo que en otro lado, esta muy  
bueno el segundo.  
Kuno va a ayudar?  
de que va a servir? XD  
Ve a ver mi fanfic: Una nueva reencarnacion (Inuyasha) o si no Confesiones  
(Ranma)  
----------------------------  
Sora.- Oo EN OTRO LUGAR NI IDEA... CASI LA MAYORIA DE MIS FIC´S ESTAN  
AQUÍ XD, LOS DEMAS QUE VAGAN EN EL CYBERMUNDO SON MIS PRIMEROS FIC SORATOS  
(DIGIMON OO) PERO EN FIN GRACIAS POR TUS OPINIONES.  
CIERTO KUNO SOLO ESTORBO XD (CUTE KUNO)  
YA LEI TUS FIC Y SON MUY BUENO SOIS MUY BUEN ESCRITOR (NADA QUE VER  
CONMIGO XD JAJAJAJA  
  
Ayame-akt  
Que bien que ya este el cap, ya te habías tardado ehh!!, quedo bien ese  
Ranma se muere de celos y eso es lo que me gusta, me alegra que te animaras  
a escribir este cap, pero no tardes en escribir el siguiente, por cierto  
soy Ayame jejejeje  
------------------  
Sora.- AYAME-CHAN NIHAO SI ME TARDE EN ESE EPI, PERO CON EL FIN ME TARDE  
MAS XD SEAN COMPRENSIBLES POR FAVOR!!!! JAJAJAJA  
RANMA CON CELOS SE VE DIVINO ADORO QUE LOS TENGA(SON MUY ESCASOS SUS  
ATAQUES DE CELOS, LOS MAS FRECUENTES SON DE AKANE)  
  
Paz-ita  
Holas, esta muy bueno tu fic, ¡siempre quise leer uno asi!, muero de ganas  
de ver como akane se vengara de ranma ,digo no es q loodie pero se merece  
un buen escarmiento, bueno, espero q lo continues pronto chau.  
----------------  
Sora.- ARIGATTO, CLARO NO ES QUE YO ODIE A RANMA SOLO TRATO DE QUE SIENTA  
LO QUE AKANE SIENTE A TODAS HORAS XD JAJAJAJAJA  
SI YO TAMBIEN QUIZE LEER UNO ASI Y POR ESO ME INSPIRE EN HACER UNO  
OK AQUÍ EL FIN OJALA LO DISFRUTES  
  
DJ-GOALIE  
Hey, nice fic... espero q lo continues pronto; I really like it. ;)  
---------  
Sora.- BUENO AQUÍ EL FIN XD ESPERO LO DISFRUTES XD JAJAJAJAJA  
Y GRACIAS POR TU OPINION VALE MUCHO PARA MI XD  
THAT GOOD THAT you LIKE And THANK YOU AGAIN  
He it CONTINUE READING MORE Than MY FIC´S WELL  
ADIOS... XD (SEPA DIOS LO QUE DIJE EN INGLES XD)  
  
Jade Saotome  
wow! que interesante, kenshii sera como kenshin? debe ser un bombom,  
continualo porfis, esta emocionante.  
---------  
Sora.- LOS ULTIMOS SERAN LOS PRIMEROS XD FUISTE TU LA PRIMERA QUE ME DEJO  
SU OPINION ARIGATTO, Y SI KENSHII ES PARECIDO A KENSHIN (¬ QUIERO UNO  
ASI) LO CONTINUE MAS NO PRONTO u SORRY ESPERO QUE LLEGES A LEER EL FINAL  
ARIGATTO JADE-CHAN 


End file.
